My Time In DC-Land (DISCONTINUED)
by Darklois69
Summary: This is my story. Sorry, ya'll probably don't know me. Hi, I am Morrigan Nocturn, one of the weirdest people at my school, and this is pretty much the story of how I lost myself, found myself, and got my whole world turned on its head. ((sorry, I suck at intros. please read))
1. Chapter 1

As I sat in class, waiting for something to happen to differ from the monotony, I fell asleep. Which didn't matter, I was ahead of everyone else and the teacher loved me.

I woke up to shouts of, "Get down, everyone! Get away from the door!" and the whimpers of my classmates. I did as we were told, getting under my table and resuming my nap.

My sleep was interrupted once again by cackling outside our door. The rest of the class was in shock, as was I, but from fear, not joy and admiration, like I was.

"Harley! Get that door open!" shouted the man. No, not the man. The Joker himself.

"Ok, Puddin'!" Harley said. She then took a crowbar to the window, effectively destroying it, and opened the locked door through the ex-window. "All yours, Mistah J!"

"Thank you, Harley," he said striding in with his purple suit, green hair, and red ear-to-ear grin. "Hello, students, and welcome to Professor Joker's Intro to Reality! First off, how many of you like jokes?"

I raised my hand (like the idiot I am) and crawled out from my desk so he could see me (like the idiot I am). "I like jokes, Professor. Would you like to hear one?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"What's your name, darling?" he asked.

"My name is Morrigan, Professor," I said bowing to the Clown Prince of Crime. "Morrigan Nocturn." I stuck out my hand, not caring if he had his joy buzzer on or not. He shook my hand gladly, laughing at me.

"You shook my hand, told me your name, and are standing in front of me, knowing I could kill you at anytime. I don't know if you're brave, stupid, or have one hell of a death wish." He said.

I thought about it for a minute. "D, all of the above," I joked. He laughed slightly, then said to tell him my joke.

"Life," I simply put. He started chuckling, then laughing, eventually slapping his knee at my joke.

"Best joke of them all. Harley, give the little dear her gold star," he said.

"Here ya go!" she said, handing me a small purple and green box. I opened it only to be gassed. I blacked out before I hit the floor.

Next thing I knew, I was in a warehouse with heavy chains around my wrists, holding me to the ground.

"Hello?" I called. Yeah, I know, not the brightest thing to do in this situation, but we already established I am an idiot.

"Harley, go check on our student," I heard Joker say in the distance. I saw a door open then close and heard footsteps come toward me. Once she got closer to the light I sat under, I saw her.

Harley Quinn herself, looking very hot in her red and black outfit. She came closer till she was close enough to touch.

"She's awake, Mistah J!" she yelled in my face.

"Then let her get up, stretch her muscles, and bring her to me," came Joker's voice from some place unseen. She motioned for me to stand up, and took my hands in on of hers once I listened. She took a key from her belt and unlocked my cuffs, dropping the heavy chains and shackles to the ground.

"Thank you," I said smiling as I followed her to my Professor.

We walked for a few minutes until we reached what could only be described as the entrance to a carnival-type funhouse. The double doors opened, and we entered to find The Joker sitting on his throne, surrounded by hundreds of gun-toting henchmen. Harley skipped over to Joker, leaving me with nothing but empty space between me and the henchmen.

I decided, in an act of bravery/utter stupidity/my internal death wish, 'well, if I'm here, might as well make the best of it,' and said something incredibly stupid. "Hello, Professor. Is this a pop quiz?" I asked, looking around dumbly.

"No, my dear Morrigan. This is the final exam," said Joker with his sickening grin. The henchmen pointed all their guns at me, waiting for his go-ahead.

"Ahh! Aaahhhh!" came the screams from behind me, AKA, behind the now-closed door. I turned around as the door opened, revealing my short-term personal savior. The henchmen looked confused and lowered their guns. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Joker standing next to me with a smile.

"Looks like your test is going to be postponed," he said. Then I felt hands on my waist and wrists pulling me forward, then a needle in my arm. "Go to sleep" was the last thing I heard before blacking out (and being kidnapped) yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this time strapped to a table, with little memory of what happened. Then everything started flooding back; waking up at Joker's, almost getting shot, being rescued and injected with some type of sleep-aid.

"That wasn't exactly a sleep-aid," I heard a creepy yet familiar voice scratchily say. Must've been talking out loud, I guess.

"So what was it?" I asked, even though I was 90% sure I knew what it was. The shadows moved to reveal my companion and the other half of the conversation: The Prince of Nightmares himself. "Ah, fear toxin, then," I muttered. He nodded, coming closer to me with that creepy-ass needle glove of his. "So, to what to I owe the pleasure of meeting royalty?" I said not shutting the fuck up like I should.

"What do you fear?" he half asked half thought to himself. He was ignoring what I said, which was good. I'd rather be ignored than anywhere near the business end of those needles.

He looked straight at me, then at his glove and smiled. He brought the needles closer to my arm, and I started to freak out.

"If I tell you, will you back up a bit please?" I asked. He stopped moving and watched me. He backed up. "First, I have a fear of needles," I said, trying to point at his glove. "Sterile or not, you never know where they've been." He looked at his glove, smiled, and motioned for me to continue. I relaxed a bit, but kept my guard up. I just shrugged. "Being forgotten, or left behind. Your basic abandonment issues," I told him.

He looked at me funny, studying me the same way Joker did only (I hope) a few days ago. "You aren't scared of me?" he asked with a softer voice. Not Scarecrow anymore, but the good Dr. Crane. "Or of Joker, who almost had you killed? Are you afraid of dying?"

I shook my head. "Death is a natural part of life, unless you're Ra's Al Ghul. Ask Victor Zsasz, he knows about death." I said.

Scarecrow just looked at me for a while, then took off his glove and loosened my bindings enough so I could get out.

I stood up rubbing my wrists as he stood over his desk, which was strewn with papers covered in formulas and bottles of various colors and volume. He turned around and I saw the syringe filled with the near-glowing toxin in his hand. I stuck my arm out, much to his dismay, and turned away as I felt the prick on my inner elbow. I winced as the needle left my arm.

Opening my eyes, I saw Scarecrow watching me. And that's it, that's all that happened for, like, an hour. I never felt the effects of whatever chemicals he injected. Seeing this, Scarecrow grabbed my arm and strapped me back onto the table, then grabbed something off his desk.

"I'll be back," he nearly whispered, then left.

The straps holding me down hadn't been retightened completely, so I wiggled out of them and stood up. I went over to the desk, seeing different colored toxins in vials of varying shapes and sizes.

Being my curious yet stupid self (I swear, one of these days, my curiosity is gonna kill me), I grabbed a vial full to overflowing of some blue…whatever, and drank about half of it.

I heard the door open after I finished swallowing, then someone knocked the vial out of my hand. It landed with a crash on the floor, what was left of the liquid spilling onto the floor, beginning to sizzle and corrode through the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to kill yourself?" said the man who thinks he saved me. I was in a state of shock, staring at none other than-

"Edward, what are you doing in-" Dr. Crane stopped his train of thought seeing me up and about. He came in the room, not wearing his mask anymore and carrying a clipboard. 'He's kinda cute,' I thought.

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I'm not, and why is there another hole in my floor?" he said. I blushed a bit. I tend to think out loud, like a lot.

"Because," Riddler said," your new 'experiment' decided to drink something strange and blue. She's either idiotic or has a major death wish. I say both." Dr. Crane looked over at me at this statement while I stood there, cool as a cucumber, but slightly pissed at Riddler for calling me stupid.

"Sorry I wasted your chemicals, Dr. Crane, but curiosity killed the cat," I said looking at the ground.

"And satisfaction brought it back," muttered Riddler. I smiled a little and blushed even more.

"I'm surprised you're still standing," Dr. Crane said, coming towards me. He looked at my eyes and backed up quickly. I got confused and looked to Riddler, or more accurately, where he was, as he had vanished.

"Will you, uh, please sit down? I need to run some tests," Dr. Crane said with a tone that worried me. I sat down and he strapped down my left arm so I wouldn't flinch and mess up his tests. For the next two hours, I sat in that chair, close to passing out and/or ripping the IV out of my arm, while he took blood samples.

Just as I was about to punch him, I (barely) felt the needle leave my arm and a cotton ball being taped over the small wound.

Dr. Crane got up, saying something about "needing food," so I tried to stand up, and the next thing I know, I'm face first on the floor. "Oww," I whined. I felt arms pick me up bridal style, and I see Dr. Crane's (cute) face. He carried me downstairs to the kitchen, then set me down in a chair at the table while he went to the fridge.

"What kind of sandwich do you want?" he asked grabbing the milk.

"I like turkey," I mumbled. He heard me and pulled out Miracle Whip and turkey. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. He sighed.

"Because, 1, you are the only being to survive with two completely different toxins in their body at anytime. 2, if I treat you as an experiment, as Edward so bluntly called you, there is a higher chance of you trying to escape and I don't…I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to leave yet. We have no clue what those toxins could do to you." he said, rushing the last sentence and a half.

He handed me a wonderful looking sandwich and a glass of milk, which I devoured in seconds, not really caring if they were poisoned or not. Dr. Crane watched me all the time, intrigued by my actions. I pulled my phone of my pocket and Dr. Crane grabbed my wrist. I set it face up on the table and opened the notepad app, at which time he released my wrist.

'Why would I want to go back?' I typed. He read this with wide eyes.

"Do you not have any friends or family you care about? And why aren't you talking?" he asked.

'1, no, I'm the punching bag at school and home. 2, I hate the sound of my voice, so I'm pretty quiet,' I typed out.

When he read this, he held his hand out and I saw sympathy in his eyes. "Johnathan Crane, even though you already seem to know that," he said chuckling slightly as we shook hands.

'Morrigan Nocturn, and of course I know you. You're one of my favorite villains,' I typed.

"'One of?' Who are the others?" he queried smirking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. 'FYI, Harley is my favorite villainess with Ivy as a close second, and Riddler is my other favorite villain. And, for the record, I fucking HATE Joker, and not cause he was gonna kill me,' I typed. He read it and laughed a bit.

"If you don't hate him for trying to kill you, then why do you hate him?" he asked.

"Because he treats Harley like shit! He uses her and everyone around him, not caring about them! Harley has stood by him since they met, and he never treats her any fucking different! Just because of how she gets treated, I want to spoon feed him his own eyes while he bleeds out through a gut wound, then throw him off a roof onto a campfire, and roast marshmallows over his burnt flesh!" I ranted. I tried to catch myself before I got too disturbed, but…it didn't work. Johnathan had a big smile on his face, and I got the feeling it wasn't Crane anymore. "Hi, Scarecrow," I said waving. He waved back. Score one; Morrigan!

'So, to what do I owe the pleasure?' I typed in.

"You just talked, why are you going back to typing?" he asked.

'I don't like my voice, but he pisses me off enough to talk,' I answered. He nodded in agreement.

"I heard what you said about the clown," he said. "I liked it."

I grinned in such a way, I must've looked like a madwoman, and he started to chuckle.

"He's right, you are fun," he mumbled. I heard it, but tried to shrug it off.

My phone started to buzz in my hand. When I checked it, I saw my mom's number pop up. Before I could do anything, Scarecrow had my phone across the room and me pinned against the wall with one hand.

"Who did you tell?" he whispered menacingly.

"No one…wasn't…gonna…answer," I choked out. He dropped me to the floor, went over to the counter, and grabbed a dishtowel out of a cabinet. He came back over and tied it around my mouth and head, then grabbed my wrists and pulled me upstairs. I was nearly running just to keep up with him!

When we got to his dark brown door, he opened it and threw me inside. "Say nothing. Don't try leaving, the windows are barred." Slam goes the door, and I'm left locked in a pitch black room full of toxic items.

So I did what I do best;

I napped.


	3. Chapter 3

Annnd I woke up in another new place! First, Joker's hideout, then Riddler and Scarecrow's. What next, Penguin's museum? Am I his new exhibit?!

I heard what sounded like bats in the distance and figured out where I was: underneath Wayne Manor in the one and only, the original, The Batcave! Which is bad for all three of us, cause that means Bats found me, Johnathan, and Edward, and probably sent them back to Arkham, and is going to send me back to Hell-I mean, home.

I sat up from the hard metal table I was lain on, and felt a sharp pain in my chest. I felt around my collarbone and felt five stitches.

"You got cut kinda badly while we were… 'running'? 'Leaving'? No, I think the better word is 'fleeing'. Yeah, 'fleeing'," I heard from my right. I turned and saw Red Hood leaning up against the compu-I mean, Bat-computer.

"You're Red Hood," I saw dumbly, pointing at him. He nodded and even without being able to see his face, I knew he was face-palming at me. "So, where's the big bad Bat?" I asked after recovering from my shock. Which after meeting Harley, Joker, Riddler, and Scarecrow, I should be over by now, shouldn't I?

"He's busy. I'm your babysitter, for now," he vaguely replied. Gotta love that vagueness you must have in the Bat family.

"How long?" I asked just as vague.

"How long what?" he answered.

"1, how long have I been asleep, 2, how long has it been since you raided their house, 3, how long until you leave, and 4, how long till I go back to Hell?" I explained.

He thought for a second. "1, you've been here for about a day and a half, so at least that long, 2, whose house, 3, 'f' you, till dawn, and 4, what do you mean 'Hell'?"

Shit! A day and a half?! "Edward and Johnathan's house. How else would I be here? And by Hell, I mean home/school," I tell him.

"Scarecrow and Riddler?" he said confused. "We never found their hideout. Nightwing ran into you in the park, said you looked…well, ask him," he said pointing behind me. I turned around and nearly fell off the table until the Bird Boy behind me caught me. He snuck up right behind me! God, the Bat family annoys me!

"Hello, Richard," I whispered in his ear as he caught me. He stepped really far back and I heard Red Hood load up his gun behind me as Nightwing charged up his stun batons.

"What did you say?" he asked defensively. 'Well, I might as well go all out,' I thought.

"I said, 'Hello, Richard.' Not that hard to misinterpret," I said nonchalantly. Red Hood grabbed both of my wrists and held a gun to the back of my head. "I wouldn't do that, Jason. Do you really want to die again?" I said under my breath. He just tightened his grip on my wrists.

"You bitch; how do you know that?!" he roared. It echoed all around the Batcave for what felt like minutes afterwards.

"Enough," I heard from my left. I turned to see nothing but darkness.

"Batman, I thought you were too busy to come see little old me," I said. "Now will you tell the birds to back off?" I growled.

"No."

"Short, annoying, and to the point. Trademark of the Bat family, like vagueness and disappearing/appearing," I muttered. "Jason, I'm saying this for your benefit, I don't care if I'm in handcuffs, but I don't want to hurt anyone. Please back up, away from the metal table. Keep your gun pointed at my head, whatever you want, but back up."

"Why?" he growled.

"Because before ya'll found me, I ingested an experimental toxin of Scarecrow's, and was injected with enough fear toxin to kill all of Gotham and Metropolis combined," I plainly said.

"We know," came the Bat. "I took samples of your blood earlier."

"Of course you did," I said. "Well, since we're all here, can I please hear how the fuck you guys found me?"

"Not till we hear how you know our names," Nightwing said.

"I'm from another universe. I have NO clue how I got here, for all I know, I could be sleeping in class again, but I got brought to Gotham by Joker and Harley. They came into my school and my classroom, and I did something really, utterly, stupid and got kidnapped. Scarecrow and Riddler rescued me from being shot by Joker's goons. That's where my memory cuts off, so I'd like to filled in on the rest," I said quickly. Nightwing looked really confused at the 'another universe' thing. Batman, from what I could tell, wasn't too confused.

"Wait, then how do you know us?" Red Hood asked.

I sighed. "In my world, you are all fictional characters in comic books, movies, and video games that I read, watch, and play. You're all heroes, and my knowledge stretches beyond just you three and the villains. For example, you," I nodded to Nightwing, "are Dick Greyson, formerly known as Robin, the Boy Wonder, also part of the Teen Titans. Now you're Nightwing, who is normally prowling around Blüdhaven around now. And the one behind me is Jason Todd, also formerly known as Robin, but, well…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Skip that part," he requested. Who fights with the person holding a gun to their head?

"Ok! So, now you are Red Hood, part-time Merc-for-hire, part-time crime fighter. Basically, another person who shouldn't be 'babysitting' a 17 year-old!" I continued. I turned slightly and saw him shrug. "No choice?" I asked. He nodded slightly.

I turned to my left. "And you, Batman, are, in fact, Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy."

"That's enough," he said.

"I wasn't going any farther. Now, could someone please un-cuff me, and/or tell me what's going on!" I said. Jason took his cuffs off my wrists and pulled off his hood helmet thingy. He was cute under the mask, too.

"Oh, really?" he queried. I buried my face in my hands and blushed.

"Well, since we're getting comfy in front of the person who could've just sold us out to our enemies," Dick said, glaring at Jason as he took off his mask.

"I will say this once, and once only; I swear I will never reveal any of your identities. Besides, who'd believe me? A broken girl like me could just be lying to get warm, get food, or…other things," I said sullenly.

"How can we trust you? You could've already told them about us!" he shouted at me.

I looked up directly into his eyes, and said, "If I had said anything to anyone, do you really think your head wouldn't be a pike somewhere? I met Joker and Harley, they were about to kill me, and I said nothing. If they can't get me to talk, who could?"

He looked pissed, but somewhere in that beautiful brain of his, he knew I was right. He looked away and sat down on the table next to me while Jason sat on my right.

"So, you believe me now?" I asked them.

Dick nodded, Jason slung an arm around my shoulders, being mindful of the stitches, and kissed my cheek. "You tell me what you think," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer to him.

"Dick found you in the park, resembling the daughter of Trigon," Bruce said, apparently tired of our bickering.

"Wait, I reminded him of Raven? In what way?" I asked.

"You were in the center of congregating dark energy, seemingly opening a portal to where ever until you collapsed, and you had four eyes when I got to you," Dick told me.

"That's never happened before," I said. "Might have something to do with the blue toxin I drank."

"Why would you drink toxin in the first place?" Jason asked.

"Why else?" I said, turning my wrists up to the light. "The fact that none of you saw them surprises me, honestly." Dick and Jason each took one of my arms in their hands, seeing all my deep scars from trying to kill myself, then traded arms and repeated. Yes, I have tried to kill myself, yes, I have been put into a hospital for it, several times. The last time, I lost 7 and a half pints of blood. I was only hooked up to a blood bag for a day, then had healed enough to go home. Don't know why, but I tried to take it as a sign of something, I don't know what yet, but something.

I took my arms back and hugged them against my stomach. Jason tightened his arm around my shoulders and I nuzzled into his chest.

"You wouldn't happen to have some toxin left, though?" Bruce asked. I shook my head, then realized he can't see me when he's looking at the Bat-computer, and said no.

"The vial it was in shattered and the rest of it ate through the floor," I said. "But I think Johnathan has more." I mumbled. I didn't want them to find Johnathan and put them away again.

Dick stood up and went to talk to Bruce at the computer, with his back to us. "If you want, I'll go with you, and I promise I won't hurt them or lock them up," Jason whispered to me. He may be hot, and willing to help, but he's still part of the Bat family. Bruce has trackers everywhere, for one, and second, I have no clue where they are. But I need all the help I can get.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied.

"Tonight, then?" I asked. He nodded and we went back to snuggling.

After about another half hour of awkwardness and questions, we adjourned upstairs to eat. Alfred was surprised to see me upstairs, but Bruce explained everything and he asked what I wanted to eat. I asked for something small and easy to cook. I didn't eat much of the mini pizza he made me.

Soon after, Dick left, heading back to Blüdhaven, and Jason left, heading where ever he goes. Bruce showed me to the guest room and left me alone, going to bed himself. I laid down about ten minutes after he left, and passed out fairly soon.


	4. Chapter 4

*TAP, TAP, TAP*

Oh, goody. There's a Robin rapping, gently tapping, on my chamber door. I stumbled out of bed and went to the door, and saw no one through the open doorway. "Oh, right. Bat family. Window," I muttered as I walked to my window and saw someone standing a little way off under a tree. Even with the distance, though, you can't miss that Red Hood.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" I acted through the window.

"Here am I, fair maiden. Come to save the dragon and slay the princess. Wait," he said. I giggled and he came over to the window. He picked me up through the window and carried me over his shoulder out to the tree, where he set me down in front of him. I put my back against the tree and saw the upstairs windows.

And saw Bruce watching us.

"Upstairs, Bruce," I mouthed to Jason. He nodded discreetly.

"Then he's gonna hate me in a second," he said, pulling his hood off. He dropped it on the ground and backed me into the tree and started kissing me. He tasted like liquor, metal, and death, which aren't necessarily bad things. We kissed for about a minute before pulling away.

"Come on," he said with his signature smirk. He pulled me along to the garage, not picking up his helmet.

Sometimes I forget just how rich Bruce is. Then I see his cars.

Jason led me to a red and black motorcycle and handed me a helmet.

"I've never ridden a motorcycle before," I told him. He came over to me and put the helmet in my hands on my head.

"Don't worry, just hold on to me tight and lean into the curves, and you'll be fine," he said. I nodded to him. He grabbed a helmet and put it on, then he and I got on his bike.

"We're here," he said, stopping in front of an abandoned warehouse. 'How cliché,' I thought. We got off the bike, took off our helmets, and gathered our bearings before entering. I turned around towards the road, feeling…watched, yet seeing nothing.

"Come on," Jason stage-whispered from the door. He went in and I ran in after him, carefully shutting the door.

"Jason, wher-" I tried to whisper, but felt a hand covering my mouth before I could finish. "Shh," I heard in my ear, then saw his hand, so I followed his hand, walking toward the kitchen.

The warehouse may have looked evil, dirty, and inhospitable from the outside, yet inside it looked like I remembered; clean, squeaky clean almost, and cozy. Maybe that was because I always idolized Dr. Crane and Mr. Nigma, but this place felt more like home than my house ever did. Jason went over to the window…for some reason or another. I just kept wandering farther into the warehouse.

I came upon a door, with a green and purple swirled design on it. I turned the doorknob, and it opened, so I went in. I saw a green room, with the walls covered in papers. I went over to the closest one and saw the riddle 'how is a raven like a writing desk?' written on it.

"This is not your room," growled a familiar voice.

*SLAM*

"You're right, Mr. Nigma. It's not," I said. "But I need to know where Dr.-where Johnathan is. He did some tests on me, th- "

"Then you blew a hole in our ceiling and flew away. Or did you forget that?" He growled, coming closer to me. "Is that why there's a bird in my home? Because you want your test results?"

He grabbed my hands from behind and handcuffed them together. "How long have you been working with them?" He whispered menacingly, and I was actually scared for a second. Then the door opened.

"Let her go, Riddler!"

"Oh, and why should I, Todd?" he asked. Jason didn't answer. Well, he didn't verbally answer. Then next thing I knew, I was on the floor. With my head was bleeding because of how hard Jason hit Edward. Then I sat up and saw how hard Jason was still hitting Edward.

Suddenly my own pain was forgotten as I launched myself at Jason, throwing him into the wall and off Edward.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" I shouted right back. Then I saw his earpiece. "You. Lied. To me." I growled. I backed up as far as I could, not from fear but from not wanting to put his head through the wall.

I grabbed Edward's arm and picked him up with me. "If you are not gone within a minute, you will regret it," I said, not even looking at Todd. I backed up until I felt Edward's desk, then laid him down on his desk. Turning back around I saw a newly-opened window. 'Ah, damn,' I thought. 'I wanted to hurt him.'

Shutting the window, I heard a groan.

"What happened?" Edward said.

"I just saved you from a dead man," I told him, then I went looking for Johnathan.


	5. Author's Note, Please Read

Not an update, (though one will be coming soon) but just a few things I'd like to share with ya'll.

1, thank you so much for reading this story! Please add a review, feedback helps me grow as a writer.

2, I kinda have writer's block, so the next few chapters may not be as good as previous chapters. And this also means I won't be able to update on a regular basis, so please follow to get updates.

Thank you guys so much!

-Darklois :)


	6. Chapter 5

And here is Chapter 5, as promised:

I found him, tied up outside the warehouse. I must've scared the bird-boy so bad he forgot his prize. I picked him up and brought him inside to the kitchen, sat him down, un-tied him, and got him a glass of milk for when he woke up, then went to check on Edward.

Who wasn't in his room when I got there.

"Looking for me?"

"Goddamnit! Nigma! I literally just saved your life, do you want me to change that?" I snapped at him. He just held his hands up, palms toward me and went to the kitchen.

"You found him, I take it?" he asked as we walked back.

"Who else would be sitting at the table in his outfit, Nightwing?" I grumbled. I sat down at the table next to Johnathan, who still hadn't woken up. Edward saw Johnathan and immediately went to his side, trying to help his friend.

"He's not my friend," he muttered.

"Then why are acting like his nurse?" I asked. Edward looked at me and I saw in his eyes what he'd meant by, 'not his friend.' His head snapped back to Johnathan as he began to stir.

"My head…what happ-" he started, then stopped when he saw me. I just smiled and waved and sat there like an idiot. Edward had to hold him in his chair to stop him from attacking me.

"YOU! You led them here!" I shrugged.

"Technically, I only led one here, and I didn't lead him, he led me. Second, hello to you, too. Drink this," I said handing him the milk. He didn't take it and they both glared at me. "Fine, make me the bad guy, I'm just the reason you're both alive." I slammed the glass on the table hard enough to break it.

"You are the reason we were attacked," Scarecrow said.

"No, whatever shit you pumped me full of is the reason you were attacked," I told them. "I came back here for a sample of whatever that blue stuff is so B- " Shit.

"'So B- '? You've got a captive audience, act out your role in this story," Edward said.

I sighed. "After I apparently blew a hole in the ceiling, I went to the park, and one of the birds saw me. Nightwing picked me up, brought me to the Batcave, and that's where I woke up, after Batman had tested my blood." I pointed to Scarecrow, who looked more pissed at me with every word that flies out of my mouth. "He knows…you have a new toxin, but he doesn't know what it is, and I didn't have any toxin left for him to test. Todd and I were supposed to be looking for more, to counteract whatever it is," then I facepalmed. "And I just realized, even if we had gotten an antidote it might've reacted with the other toxin and killed me. I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are, but that is beside the point," Edward said. "The problem at hand lies within the Batcave."

Scarecrow got up and stalked to his room, and we shortly heard a shout, a crash, and footsteps coming towards us. "Well," I said standing up, "that's my cue to leave. Good seeing you, Mr. Nigma."

"Edward. My name is Edward," he said. "And I would suggest not leaving at this point in time, even though it doesn't matter, we'll find you again anyway, but it save us the hassle. Take pity on two old, damaged men, would you?" That...was not something I expected to hear from the Riddler. Then I realized he was being sarcastic.

"All right then. Bye Edward," I said leaving.

"Good night, Miss Nocturn," he called.

* * *

I left the warehouse, then wandered around for several hours upon realizing I had nowhere to go. Wayne Manor would consider me an enemy by now, Scarecrow's place was off limits, and the only other people I knew here were Joker and Harley, so no.

Around dawn, I found a nice abandoned building and slept there for the day. At dusk, I woke up and started going back to Scarecrow's place, hoping he had calmed down. I didn't get there.

As soon as I stepped out of the shadows, I got dragged back into the shade.

"Why did you defend them?" he said.

"Why do you care, Dick? No one important to you got hurt," I said.

"Answer me. Now," he commanded.

"No," I said and started walking away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, this time closer to him. "Get off me!" I yelled, which resulted with him covering my mouth while I screamed.

"Red Hood said you took Riddler's side, and threw him into a wall," he told me. I bit his hand so I could talk.

"I threw him into a wall because he lied. He said he wouldn't hurt them, then he starts wailing on Edward, and hits me in the process!" I said. "Then I saw his earpiece. Was it you or Bruce following us that night? Or maybe Barbara? Oh, wait…"

He threw me to the floor, and kicked me in the stomach. Ah, memories. "If you're trying to kill me, you aren't kicking high enough," I said standing up. He just glared at me.

"Next time you go wandering the streets, beware the shadows," he said, then flipped up to the nearest rooftop. I scoffed, then started my trek back.

I misjudged how far the warehouse was, as it was dawn when I got there. Edward opened the door for me as I was walking up. He gave me a look that said, 'I told you,' and I glared back. He smirked and invited me in.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked.

"We're fine, but a little birdy told me about your encounter on your way here," he said.

"That little birdy is going to die should I see him again," I growled. "No one threatens me or mine and lives."

"You honestly think we're your friends?" he asked smugly. I just turned my head back towards him.

"Would you have let me back in otherwise? You already know my information, and you have a bodyguard in the form of Dr. Crane, so why else would you let me enter?" I asked.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

I sat down at the kitchen table while Edward walked off toward the door, and I heard a feminine voice say something, but I couldn't tell what. They came this way and I raised my guard.

"Morrigan, may I introduce my partner, Pamela? Ms. Kyle will be along shortly," he said, gesturing to the beautiful light-green skinned woman.

I stood up, walked over to her, took her hand, and kissed it like a gentleman. She seemed pleased, at least I think. I pulled out a chair for her, which she took, then sat down myself. Edward was about to sit, but the doorbell (until that moment, I had no idea he had a doorbell) rang, and he went to answer it, giving me and Ms. Isley a moment to talk.

"You are quite the gentle-woman, Ms. Nocturn," she said.

"Please, call me Morrigan. And I thank you, Ms. Isley," I said, trying like hell to not stumble over my words.

"Call me Pamela, Morrigan," she said. I nodded, smiling slightly. Edward came back with a new guest. Ms. Kyle, of course. I shook her hand, and she seem impressed.

"Seeing as we're all here, let's begin," Edward said, and we sat. "First matter, who knows where the clown is?" I stiffened.

"My vines can find him, or at least Harley," Pamela said.

"Wait, you don't even know where Harley is? Pamela, you said you'd keep an eye on her!" Selina said.

"I tried. Then the clown had all my babies removed and burned," she replyed darkly.

"He's by the harbor," I said. "What the hell?" I muttered.

"How do you know that?" Selina asked.

"No clue, just do. Harley isn't there, though," I told Pamela. She seemed angrier, if that was possible.

"Where is she?" Pamela demanded quietly.

"I don't- she's heading here," I said, suddenly seeing her in my head. "A mile west, and she's not alone."

"Right, I think that covers this meeting. Ladies, you are welcome to follow me if you wish. If not, I suggest you find a safe way out," Edward said. I followed him after saying good evening to Pamela and Selina. He led me up to his room, closed the door, and just sat down at his desk.

"I thought you said something about getting out of here," I asked him.

"I said they needed to find safe ways out. Not you," he said. "Harley wanted to talk to you, and I couldn't get around meeting with my partners."

"Wait, how would you know I'd know she was coming?" I asked.

"I had my suspicions," he said.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"I shall return," Edward said standing up. Once he left, I sat down and tried to get comfortable. When he came back, Harley was trailing behind him, as expected, and she actually squeaked when she saw me. I just rolled my eyes.

She handed me a letter, which she said was, "From Mistah J," basically saying he admired my bravery at standing up to him, and that if we ever crossed paths again, he'd kill me. Understandable, even though I did nothing to him. Harley left, but not before giving me a hug.

"I'm moving back in with Ivy soon, and you can come with me if you want," she whispered in my ear. The prospect sounded interesting, if not dangerous.

"Well, will you be taking her offer?" Edward asked after she'd left. I shrugged.

"What, and miss annoying you every day?" I said smirking. He smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

Considering I had no where to go, still, Edward let me kidnap his bed for the night while he was working. When I woke up, I noticed a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed with a note on them.

'Figured you could use some clean clothes. Food's in the fridge, take whatever you want. Got a job today, so you're alone 'till we get back.

-E. Nigma'

I picked up the purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and green over-shirt and changed. Edward said 'we' in his note, so hopefully Johnathan's out with him, since I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet. Once I was dressed, I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, seeing chocolate milk and fruit. I grabbed the afore mentioned treats and went back to Edward's room, but not before stopping by Johnathan's lab.

I knocked. No answer. He was either asleep or out with Edward. I took my chances and opened the door.

No one home in the lab, so I went in and started looking around 'till I saw my prize: the blue toxin. I grabbed it and left quickly, closing the door behind me and running to Edward's room. Once I got there, I closed the door and sat down on his fluffy purple and green bed and started eating my pomegranate.

After about an hour, I was out of fruit and near out of milk. And bored, so I did what I did last time I got bored here; drank the toxin. Yeah, I realize it's not a good idea, per say, but nothing really extremely bad happened last time, right?

So I drank some, hiding the rest of the bottle as I heard the front door open.

"I'm going to bed, Johnny," Edward said, opening his door. He must have forgotten about me being here, seeing as he jumped when he saw me. I just smiled and waved. He quickly closed the door upon hearing 'Johnny' yell about his "missing toxin" and "how much time it took to make more of it" and stuff. I just giggled and Edward facepalmed.

"You took his new toxin again, didn't you?" I nodded. He sighed and went over to his desk. He sat down and started beating his head against the flat wooden top.

"Hey Eddy?" Johnathan said through the door. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine," he answered, face flat on his desk. Johnathan's curiosity must have been sated, as he didn't say anything else.

"How is a raven like a writing desk?" I asked. Edward rolled his face towards me just to glare at me.

"I have to sleep now, so get out for a while!" Edward said as he pushed me out of his room and locked the door.

'Meh,' I thought as I walked to the living room. Sitting down on the big black couch, I turned on the 65-inch flat screen TV hanging on the wall. The first thing I see? A messed up show called "Happy Tree Friends," where all the characters die every episode. After watching about an hour of that, I switched to the news and saw Edward and Johnathan in their Riddler and Scarecrow outfits, respectively, standing in front of Gotham First National Bank. Johnathan was surrounded by police officers, screaming and scratching at their throats while Edward was grabbing the money from the vault. I laughed at the sight, even though it was demented, twisted, and cruel.

"Edward, I thought you were going to bed," Johnathan said from behind the couch. He had a pleased expression as he walked up to the couch, but when he saw who was there, his face expressed nothing but rage. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Hi, Doc," I whimpered. He just looked even more angry. "Nice day out, isn't it?" His face softened slightly, very, very slightly, and he came around the front of the couch and sat down on the other end. He grabbed the remote as he sat down and switched the TV over to "Happy Tree Friends."

"You stole my toxin, didn't you?" he asked. I didn't respond, which was enough for him to know. "Of course it was you," He whispered. For the next half hour, we sat in silence as cute little animals died in horrible ways.

"Well, Edward's up," Johnathan said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I'm standing literally right next to you, Morrigan."

"Ahh! Holy shit, Edward! Please don't sneak up on me like that," I (kinda) shouted. Edward just started laughing and sat down next to Johnathan, who had a small smile himself. Edward took the remote from Johnathan and changed the channel to, as he put it, "something that didn't involve cute things dying." Which both me and Johnathan were surprised by.

"What? Just because I'm an evil genius, I can't like cute animals?" Edward said, looking for a good show.

"Oh, hey, can we watch _Dexter,_ please?" I asked, seeing it on the guide. Edward went right past it to _Generic Stupid Cartoon #56_ AKA _Family Guy._ Not that I don't like _Family Guy_ , but right now I wanted to see some death. So I left and went to Edward's room and sat on his bed.

*buzz, buzz. buzz, buzz*

Looking over to the desk, I saw my cell phone. For some reason, 1, Edward kept it after I 'left' and 2, it still had a charge. It stopped buzzing and I took a peek at it. Mom had called, for the tenth time. She left 4 voicemails, all of which I listened to and all of which were pretty much the same; "where are you," "please come home," "it's been three months and no one's seen you."

Three months?!


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello, everyone! Darklois here, just giving you a couple quick updates._

 _First, I'm going to try to keep a regular upload schedule of one chapter per Friday._

 _Second, thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! Ya'll are awesome!_

 _Third, Happy (late) Thanksgiving to everyone here in the States!_

 _All right, I'm gonna let ya'll get back to reading. Thanks for listening, guys/girls! :)_

* * *

"Edward, Johnathan, how long have I been here?" I asked the two villains. Edward looked up at me from the couch, confused.

"Only about a week," Johnathan said, staring at the TV.

"Then why did my mom say three months?" At that, Johnathan flew off the couch and, again, pinned me to the wall.

"Johnny, get off her! It was a voicemail from her mother," Edward said defending me. Johnathan/Scarecrow put me down. I pulled up the voicemail and played it for him.

Johnathan moved away to sit at the kitchen table. Edward got up from the couch and sat down next to him. They started muttering about something.

"…should have told…."

"Does it matter now…"

"How 'bout ya'll stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I said, getting irate. They looked at me then went back to muttering, this time quieter. I went back to Edward's room, and changed back into my clothes, grabbed all my stuff this time, and started walking out. I flipped them both off as I passed them.

Once I got outside, I just started walking somewhere other than here. It took a while, but I got somewhere, all right; a big brick building with a few armed guards patrolling the perimeter and lots of plants. I just walked up to the guards and they stopped me, pointing their guns at me. I put my hands up and let them take me to Ivy.

* * *

The beauty that is Pamela Isley sat in front of me on a giant flower (don't ask me what it's called) with Harley Quinn, of all fucking people, sitting on the floor next to her, talking. When they heard me enter the room they looked up. Pamela smiled and Harley squeaked (again) and I rolled my eyes (again). I bowed to them both, and Harley giggled at this. Pamela waved her guards away as I stood back up with a small grin on my face.

"Well hello, Morrigan. I didn't think you would find us so easily," Pamela said seductively.

"I went where my heart took me, Pamela. Guess that should say something about my heart, leading me toward two known villainesses," I replyed, moving toward the chair Pamela had her minion bring for me.

"Look at who you were rooming with before us," she said. "Edward Nigma and Johnathan Crane, of all people."

"Ooh! Ooh! And she stayed with me and Mistah J, too!" Harley chimed in.

"I didn't stay of my own choice, Harley. I wanted to stay with Edward, and would be there, if Johnathan wasn't basically trying to kill me," I told them. Pamela's face switched from shock to concern to anger all within a few seconds.

"Wait, I thought they liked you," Harley said, confused. "They saved you from Mistah J, and gave you a place to stay, too."

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "They didn't save me, per say. More like Scarecrow needed a new test subject, and I was selected."

So I told them about the past few days, or however long it had been, watching their faces all the while. Pamela was silent the entire time, her eyes closed, body not moving. I had a feeling she was reaching out to the plants around Edward and Johnathan's warehouse. Which worried me for their sakes.

Harley, on the other hand, listened intently, asking questions at certain times. I didn't go into detail about the Bat family. I did promise, after all. In fact, I skipped that part of my adventure all together.

"So that's been my life recently," I said after I finished my story, crying slightly. Pamela still hadn't moved, and Harley had long since moved to my side and was holding me close to her.

"I'm so sorry we did this to ya, honey. If I'd have known, I'd have gone somewhere else," Harley said. I shook my head.

"Then you'd have made someone else's life bad, end, or worse," I told her. She looked at the floor, realizing what I meant by 'worse.' After all, this is Joker we're talking about. "Pamela, do you have a room where I can get some sleep?" Pamela opened her eyes and nodded to me.

"Harley, would you show her to her room, please?"

"Yea, Red," Harley said nodding.

"Thank you," I said to them both. Harley smiled and Pamela went back to focusing on…whatever she was focusing on. Harley led me out of the main room and into a hallway full of doors. We past by a recently painted red and black door that I assumed was Harley's. A couple doors down, we stopped and Harley opened the door.

"Red had this one made up for ya, in case you wanted to stay with us," Harley said smiling. I looked inside and saw Heaven; a full black room, with a big, beautiful black-and-blue four-poster bed, thick dark blue shag carpeting, and a nice big window with a view of Arkham Island. I didn't know how she'd known what I liked, but I wasn't going to complain.

"I'll let ya get some sleep," she said as I walked in. When she walked away, I closed the door and sat down on my new bed. I almost sunk into the bed, it was that soft. Laying back I started thinking about what I was going to do long-term. If I was stuck here, what would I do and if not, how was I going to get home?


	9. Chapter 8

*TAP, TAP, TAP*

I looked over at the window. Oh, God damnit.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Open the window so I can come in," he said.

"Fuck that," I said standing up.

He rolled his eyes and started trying to pick the lock. I just stood there and watched him. It only took about two minutes, then he was standing in front of me.

"What the hell do you want, Jason?"

"Do you really think I'm here for you?" he said.

"Then why are you in here and not getting your ass kicked by my allies? Oh wait, is Dicky-boy here, too? Maybe even Brucey?" I asked. He growled at me for making fun of him. I just smiled. Then I saw the plant in the corner of the room, behind Jason. And saw it growing rapidly. 'Well, shit. That's one promise broken,' I thought.

Before I knew it, the door behind me got broken down by Harley and her hammer. She bounced past me into Jas-I mean, Red Hood, and hit him so hard, he flew back into the Venus-fly trap, now grown to man-eating size. I took the opportunity to bolt out the door and heard Harley running out behind me. We ran down the hall to where Pamela was and saw her fighting (and winning against) Nightwing, knocking him out soon after.

"Harley! Morrigan!"

"Red! Are you ok?" Harley asked. Pamela nodded and I walked over to Richa-Nightwing. 'While he's in costume, he's Nightwing. And an enemy,' I reminded myself. I turned him over with my foot and saw the damage Pamela did to him; there were scratches all over his face and his arms, some even puncturing his suit and cutting him.

"Bastard," I whispered. Turning to Pamela and Harley, I said, "are you ok, Pamela?" She nodded. "Ok then. Can ya'll tell me what happened? 'Cause I was just relaxing, and the next thing I know, Red Hood is picking the lock on my window." At the reminder of Red Hood, Harley ran off to check on him and/or tie him up.

"I don't remember much, honestly. I was communing with my plants when all of a sudden I was thrown into the wall by that thing," she said pointing at Nightwing, who was rapidly being bound by her vines, "and Harley and him were fighting as I tried to collect myself." Harley came back into the room with a worried look on her face.

"He got out, didn't he?" I asked. She didn't answer meaning yes, he did. Meaning he got back to Bruce, and they know we've got Richard. "We need to get out of here. Grab what you need, each of you." They nodded and ran off to their rooms.

And I went over to the tied up Nightwing who was beginning to stir.

"And here I thought you were worried about me running into you," I muttered. Then I picked him up, took off the vines and replaced them with some rope I found nearby. And knocked him back out for safe measure.

I wrote Pamela and Harley a quick note, picked up and slung Nightwing over my shoulder, and left, heading for one of the worst places for me to be in all of Gotham.

* * *

 _I'm sorry, I know this chapter was short. It's leading up to something bigger, I promise._

 _And since I can't update on Friday, have it a day early!_


	10. Chapter 9

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

The door opened to reveal an old man. Alfred Pennyworth, who rushed me in once he saw what/who I was carrying. He quickly closed the door behind me and I removed the black cloak-like thing I'd draped over us both. Alfred helped me over to the couch, where I set Nightwing down, then he ran off to go find Bruce and Jason and whoever was here while I sat down.

They had a pretty good response time, I'll give the Bat family that; it only took a few minutes until I had a gun pointed at my head.

"Hello to you too, Jason. Good to see you again so soon," I said sarcastically. I looked over to Richard and Bruce. "Good to see you as well, gentlemen." Neither of them responded. Richard glared at me, and Bruce just watched me. So I looked over at Jason, and kindly reminded him, "1, I wasn't the one you fought earlier, 2, I brought him home," pointing at Richard, "and 3, remember where I was. To get him here, I put myself on both Harley and Pamela's hit lists, so I risked my ass getting him here. Now do you still have any reason to being pointing that thing at me?"

"Why should we trust you?" Jason asked.

"Because she didn't kill me when she had the chance, and she had the chance," Richard chimed in.

"That doesn't mean she won't try to now."

"Jason, put your gun down. Dick, just because she brought you back doesn't mean we should trust her," Bruce said.

"Thank you," I said as Jason stormed off. "I wasn't asking to be trusted, anyway. I just wanted his gun off my head. Thank you for defending me at least a little, though, Mr. Greyson."

"Richard. Call me Richard, or Dick. Not…not Mr. Greyson," Richard said. "I'll go find Jason." he said, standing up. Once he left I relaxed more.

"Where did you go?" Bruce asked.

"Pamela and Harley's home. As far as I knew, they weren't doing anything but trying to live, then they came in. I just went there cause…" I trailed off. I didn't want Johnathan and Edward getting caught, even though they weren't telling me everything.

"Would you like to stay here for the time being? We could protect you from Ivy and Harley," Bruce said with his playboy, media-familiar, voice.

"No thank you, but could I get some food, please?" I asked. He stood up and waved me toward the kitchen, where he made me some dinner. Surprisingly, Bruce can cook pretty well, even though he's had everything served to him on a silver platter his whole life.

After I ate, I left. I walked for a few hours, after I checked for bugs/trackers from Bruce, eventually ending tonight's adventure in the park.

And I saw the damage I did to the park.

There was a circle of blackness in the center, surrounded by trees bent outward, burned dead themselves. In the middle of the circle there was a purple staff-looking thing, and it was glowing slightly. Being my stupid self, I walked toward it, which made it glow brighter.

 _"_ _You've returned, daughter."_

I turned around and saw no one there. I turned a full 360 degrees and still saw no one. 'Eh,' I thought. And went on walking toward the glowing staff. Once I was close enough, I reached out for it and picked it up, right out of the ground.

It stopped glowing as soon as I touched it, and shrunk to fit my hand perfectly. I shrugged and put the now mini-wand in my pocket and sat down in the circle. I tried to relax after the events of today, but considering what happened, relaxation was not going to be my friend.

I must have fallen asleep soon after, since the sun woke me up. Sitting up, I remembered where I was. I looked around and saw the park; completely unharmed. The ground beneath me was soft and covered in lush, green grass, the trees were un-bent and so numerous, they formed a small forest around me. Out of the trees came a woman.

My mother.

* * *

Seeing my mom, I tried to run, but couldn't move. It was like her stare was pinning me down. She looked at me like a mother would, but there was something else behind the motherly-ness of her (which was new in and of itself).

"I've missed you, dear," she said. When I listened to her voicemails, she sounded more panicked and worried. Now, it was like she didn't care that I'd been missing for however long it had been. Like she was her normal self. She reached me and cradled my face in her hand, and I felt sparks on my face after her hand fell to her side.

Upon seeing her hand, I could tell why: there were dark and light purple sparks arcing out of her palm, coming out of what seemed to be a rip in her skin.

"I'm sorry, dear. You weren't supposed to be here yet," she told me kneeling to be at eye level with me. Wait, what?!

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I shouted, suddenly able to move. I stood and backed up to a tree immediately, surprising the shit out of her as well as myself. I put my palms on the tree behind to to steady my light-headed self, and, somehow, accidentally blew it apart.

"Control yourself, now!" she said roughly grabbing my wrists and I caught a glimpse of blood red sparks coming from my palms before slamming my eyes shut. It took a few minutes, but I felt her hands release my wrists, and there weren't any sparks from my hands anymore. 'Ok, whatever the ever-loving fuck that was goes away when I stay calm,' I thought making a mental note.

"Next time that happens, I cut off your power, completely!" she snapped.

"What power?! This is the first time that's ever fucking happened to me!" I shouted at her. More sparks. Calm down, damnit!

"Then what do you call the beacon in your pocket?"

"What beacon?" Then I felt the wand-thingy, I'm guessing 'the beacon,' try to remove itself rom my pocket, rather violently in fact. I went to pull it out so I didn't have another hole in my good jeans, and got yelled at.

"If you touch that, you will not only hurt yourself, but waste more of your power," she said apathetically. "Here." And she reached over, stuck her hand into my pocket, and pulled out 'the beacon.' In her hand, it glowed slightly and grew to about a foot long with swirls constantly changing all down the length. She smiled.

"Thank you, my dear. I've been looking for this for years," she said her voice becoming more demonic with every word. She pointed her…wand(?) at me and I saw a flash of light, then nothing for a long time.

* * *

 _The character of Morrigan's mother is my friend's OC named Alexandria May (thank you, Ghostaria!) and will be playing quite a large part of the rest of the story._

 _(something I think is cool: this story is currently 49 pages long on Word. 49 pages!)_


	11. Chapter 10

_Here we are. Chapter 10! May not be big for all ya'll readers, but it's big for me as a writer. Anyways, here is Chapter 10!_

* * *

The first sense that came back was my sense of smell, and the scent entering my nostrils was…sterile, like the smell of a hospital.

My hearing was next, and I heard a few distant voices. Three in fact, all male. I couldn't tell what they were saying, and when I tried to move, I found myself pinned by something. 'Some idiot tied me to a table,' I thought. I started to rock the table back and forth, making quite a bit of noise. Lucky for me, my noise-making started to attract my captors' attention, as there were footsteps heading my way. Fairly fast, too.

The wall to my left opened, giving me light to see and letting me know where the door was. In stepped two men whom I'd become quite acquainted with in recent times: Johnathan Crane and Dick Greyson.

"She's awake. What should I do to her?" Scarecrow muttered, gazing at me with a dreadful look in his eyes. Dick put his hand on Scarecrow's shoulder and Johnathan woke up again. "I apologize for that," he whispered, then exited through the open door, leaving me alone with the bird.

"I want out of these binds. Now!" I snapped.

"No, Morrigan. Not after what you did," Dick calmly replyed.

"Not this again, Dick. What happened, and why am I here, not with him?"

"First, he thought it would be safer for you here," he replyed rubbing his neck. "As to what you did, it'd be better to show you." He grabbed something next to the table, and pushed a button turning on the TV at my feet.

The news was running, talking about Gotham's annual Billionaire's Ball this weekend, with the list of who's gonna be there. Joker had better be taking notes. The screen switched over to a reporter that started talking about the park.

I tensed up immediately.

The park, or more accurately, what was left of the park, was shown next. It was razed to the ground, nothing left.

"What did I do?" I whimpered. Dick started releasing me and I curled into a ball.

"As far as we know, nothing. But you were the only person there, so you're the only suspect we have," he said. "In case you didn't know, Ivy's gunning for you after that incident with Nightwing, and after leveling her plants in hell-fire, so you're welcome to come stay at Wayne Manor until we figure all this out."

I shook my head. "I'd rather stay with Johnny and Eddy," I mumbled.

"Suit yourself," he said, opening the door and leaving. Edward came in and sat down next to me.

"Eddy? Can I stay with you?" I asked.

"Promise me one thing first," he replyed. "No more drinking toxin."

"Until we figure out what effect it has on me, yes I'll stop. But I would like to do some testing," I told him.

"Ask Johnathan, though I don't think he'd mind taking a stab at you," he said. I nodded and stood up. Edward held out his hand and I took it, walking out through the door "Also, call me Edward. Johnathan is the only one allowed to call me Eddy." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

The light outside blinded me for a few seconds, then my eyes adjusted. The only thing in front of me was a wall, but Edward led me down the hall to a familiar purple-and-green door. He opened it and the visitors inside jumped to attention. Dick and Johnathan were sitting inside, and someone I hadn't met, who was…mediating? The gentlemen relaxed once they saw me. Edward directed me to the bed, and I sat down.

"Hi, guys," I said meekly. Johnathan smiled and waved, Dick waved, and the stranger didn't move. "I don't mean to be rude, but who is she?"

"I figured you would know her, Morrigan," Dick said. "She's one of the Teen Titans, and you seemed to know a lot about them."

I got confused, considering there were two villains in the room with us, and Dick almost spilled his secret identity. "What, do you think I hadn't figured out who the Bat family, as you put it, is?" Edward said, smirking. "No harm, no foul. Johnathan knows, too, obviously. As for little Miss Doom-and-Gloom there, everyone knows who she is."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted ignoring our conversation. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Hello, Morrigan," Raven said opening her eyes.

She floated toward me and I backed away from her, into someone. I looked up and saw Edward. "She's just trying to help, kid. She's the expert on the occult around these parts," he said.

"No she's not. Brother Blood is, plus he's on our side," I told them.

"Blood knows nothing. He only knows what Trigon tells him, and even then, he takes everything the wrong way," Raven told me as she sat next to me. I faced her with my back to Edward, and she put her hands on my temples. Then blackness.

* * *

'Where am I?' I thought.

"We're in your mind."

Out of the blackness walked Raven, and around her a world began forming. A world of grey buildings, with random red and blue streaks. "Whatever you think of will come into being, so try not to think of anything that will kill us."

I nodded and started moving toward her. I wasn't walking, or running, but floating. Looking down, I saw my dream clothes; a beautiful flowing blue dress with a thick black cloak. I looked up at Raven and saw nothing.

"This way," I heard behind me. I turned around and followed her over a spiral hill to the park, which looked the way it was when I was there last.

"Are we in my memories?" I asked. Raven didn't respond so I made a wall appear in her way. She went right through it. I made a solid concrete box around her, and nothing still.

I made the park disappear, and she finally stopped. "Yes, we are in your memories, and the next time you attempt to impede my movements, I will retaliate. Bring it back," she demanded, turning back to my memory of the park. She just started walking along, and I made a buddy to keep me company (and to annoy Raven); Garfield Logan, AKA Beast Boy. I couldn't find a voice for him, so he just had speech bubbles.

He walked up to Raven, and poked at her face, played with her cape, and was generally annoying until she picked him up with her powers and threw him through a tear in my mental fabric, I guess would be the term for it? Which both confused and annoyed me, 'cause things made in my head shouldn't be able to leave my head, and 'cause I couldn't make another of him. So I just made the trip to the park shorter.

"Do you remember this?" she asked, gesturing toward the staff. I nodded, and went to poke at it before she stopped me. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Look at your hands." I did, and saw red sparks, bright against the starkness of my world. I pulled my hands away, and asked her, "can you help me control this? I don't know what it is, how it gets activated, or anything about this shit."

"Once we get back to the real world, yes. I can teach you control. For now," she said, pulling the staff-memory out of the ground (with her powers, of course), "we need to get this taken care of." The world started shaking and Raven dropped the staff.

"We need to get home, now," I told her. She agreed, so I made a portal out and out we went.


	12. Sorry, Another AN

_Hello everyone!_ _Happy holidays to all!_

 _First, I'm sorry, I don't have a chapter this week. I've been caught up in life, and haven't been able to sit down and write for a couple weeks. So far, about half of the next chapter has been written, but I have no clue when I'll be able to finish it._

 _Second, and I'm not happy about this, but I am putting this story on hold for I don't know how long. Once I get a few more chapters written and edited I will start uploading again._

 _Anyway, have a good end of 2015, everybody. Don't get in too much trouble, and I'll see ya in 2016!_


	13. Chapter 11 ((I'm back, baby!))

_Hello, everybody! Sorry it's been so long, I just got this chapter done last night so it may not be the best._

 _Either way, I'm taking this story off hold and will update as I finish chapters._

 _As always, review and fav, please!_

 _~Darklois69 :)_

I opened my eyes and saw Raven sitting in front of me, watching me. Again. I saw something white out of the corner of my eye and turned toward it. I'll be the first to admit, I kinda freaked out.

But considering Beast Boy was standing right there, with a speech bubble over his head saying, 'help me, please!' I think I had a reason to flip.

"He appeared a few minutes ago," Dick told us, as Raven was looking at the Beast Boy lookalike, too. "I don't know where he came from, though, so we can't send him back there."

"He came out of my head," I told them. "I made him in my mind to annoy Raven, and she threw him through a tear in my thoughts. He must've been created physically then."

"But if he was able to manifest in the physical realm, other things could wander out, as well," Raven said in her monotone voice. "Try to unmake him, Morrigan." His eyes grew and the speech bubble read, 'WHAT?!' I shrugged apologetically and envisioned him disassembling, and sure enough, he started melting into the ground. It took a couple minutes, but he melted away completely, leaving no trace.

"We need to start my training soon, Raven. No one needs the more dangerous stuff in my head getting out," I whispered, yet in the silent room, I felt like I was shouting. She nodded, along with Dick. That's when I realized, the three of us were the only people in the room. I glared at Dick and he raised his hands innocently, knowing exactly why I was glaring.

"Nigma went to go eat, which reminds me I need to go tell him you're back, and Crane went to make you a 'cocktail for when you woke up,' was his words." He then opened the door to go find Edward and Johnathan and left me alone with Raven.

"What kind of 'dangerous stuff' do you think about?" she asked me. I just showed her my arms and told her about my anger issues. Like the Hulk, I'm always angry, but most times I can quell the rage. It got out of control a few years ago, and I attacked a stupid bitch who'd been bullying me for years.

Said stupid bitch ended up in the hospital with two cracked ribs, a shattered arm, and a broken leg. I spent ten months in juvenile hall that year. The judge told me I got off easy, and that if she'd been in worse shape it wouldn't have been juvie I had gone to.

"You have to learn to control your emotions, if your powers are anything like mine," Raven said.

"One of the reasons I had to go was so I could get anger management courses everyday. I have a pretty good grip on my anger, but my depression, not so much," I told her. "Anyway, let's go before- "

 ***CRASH, BANG***

"Before they kill each other?" Raven said, smirking slightly. I just nodded then stood up, shaking my head. We exited Edward's room and I saw Dick fly into the wall. Raven tried to jump into action but I stopped her.

"Watch for right now, then jump in if he needs help," I said. She backed off a bit and we sat on the floor watching the show-I mean fight between Dick and…IVY?! Well, shit. I guess it's time for me to leave. "Raven, dear, would you help me get out?" I asked, turning toward her. She pulled me up with her, then flew straight into the fray.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, picking up the nearest vine and throwing it through the window. She then preceded to jump in front of Dick, put up an energy shield, pick him up, and fly out the now-broken window. I thought of following her, but Ivy rode a vine out the window, so I figured I should check on Edward and Johnathan.

So I went up to the good doctor's lab, and Johnathan was just leaning over his table, mixing something. "Have you seen Edward?" I asked him.

"No, he said he was heading back to his room. I gave him something for you," he said without turning around.

"You have no idea what just happened, do you?"

He turned toward me and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Pamela just broke into your home, and ran Richard and Raven out, and I came up here to find you and Edward. I haven't seen him since me and Raven 'left,' so to speak," I informed him. "And Richard said you were mixing up a cocktail for me…?"

"Yes, I gave it to-" he started, but was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Come in."

In stepped Edward, looking worse for the wear. Edward stumbled over to a chair and flopped down. He then handed me a vial of black goo with the instructions to drink it. I looked over at Johnathan who was waiting patiently with a pen poised over his clipboard. Then I shrugged and drank it.

Let me say this now, I don't advocate drinking things random men give you, but then again my whole life is 'do as I say, not as I do,' so…yeah.

The first thing I noticed, besides the taste (strawberries and chocolate, surprisingly), was the feeling of not being in control of my body. Like I was having an out-of-body experience. 'Johnathan, what the hell have you done to me?' I thought and tried to say, but no part of my body was responding.

"All right, Morrigan I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer as best you can," Johnathan said. "What is your name?"

'You fucking know my name, Crane,' I thought. "Morrigan Nocturn," my body said.

"Good. Now, where do you live?"

"Kansas City, Missouri, with my mother and her husband."

"Don't you mean your father?" Edward asked.

'Uh, yes I mean my father!' I thought, even though I felt my head shake. Edward looked, not worried, but concerned.

"My father left when I was three years old, and came home," 'I' said.

"The correct term is 'went home,' not 'came home,'" Johnathan said, unknowingly correcting 'me.'

"No, she means he came home," Edward said.

"Where are you now, Morrigan?" Jonathan asked.

'I'm in an abandoned warehouse in Gotham City,' I thought. "Currently, in the home of Dr. Johnathan Crane and Mr. Edward Nigma in Gotham City." Johnathan nodded slightly and took down some notes. I got bored as he kept asking questions so I tried to move, and it worked. I moved over behind Johnathan's shoulder and watched him take notes on what my body was doing. I couldn't read his chicken scratch hand-writing, so I went back to my body. He was just about done asking questions and I started listening to the questions again.

"Just one last question, Morrigan. Do you know who your birth father is?" he asked. 'That's an odd question,' I thought.

My body nodded, and raised a finger to point at…


	14. I'm sorry

I'm sorry everyone, but I'm discontinuing this story. I'm tired of writing for someone else, so from now on I won't be.

I'm sorry to everyone who read this story. I really am.


End file.
